board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Amaterasu vs (4)Lara Croft 2018
Ulti's Analysis I know this match was super predictable, but three things blow me away about it. One, 75% of people thought Amaterasu would lose to Draven, Lara Croft, or Metal Man. What the actual hell? Two, Lara Croft is a 4 seed. How did she pull that one off? Lara in general is weird on seeding. She's been a 1, a 7, a 15, she didn't make it in 2010, and here she is at 4 in her return. The only way to beat that range is to be a 1 and a 16 in separate contests. Good luck with that one. I think the only real chance we have to see that record happen is by Lara beating her own record or Pac-Man randomly being a 16 seed some year. No other 1 seed we've ever had is really something weak enough to be a 16. And three, this match was actually close on percents. That isn't what blew me away though. If you throw out the Draven match (an outlier) and the Rivalry Rumble, did you know this is Amaterasu's biggest 1v1 win? Granted that's due to not showing up until 2007, but still. Amaterasu is wholly unimpressive in these contests outside of one match against the 2018 version of Tanner. This could say a lot about Amaterasu, but it really doesn't. For all we know Lara's recent shift in tone helped her. I'm not a Tomb Raider guy outside of seeing Angeline Jolie in the shower so I don't frankly know or care. 55% on Lara is just a bad performance. As such, this actually proves how bad Draven was this year. Good hell. We're never again going to see a fall that hard. Safer777's Analysis I can't understand why Amaterasu does so good. She is on Okami which is a good game yeah. But you know what this game is famous for? For not selling well! Guess people have played a remake or something? She is also in Marvel VS Whatever series too I believe. Or is it the design of Amaterasu? She is a wolf and she does look cool. As for Lara we all know her. The first video game sex symbol! Yeah! Okay she is in Tomb Raider games where back in PS 1 days they were AWESOME! Man I remember me and a friend of mine where huge fans! We would buy them at the same day and then compare our plays and what secrets we found too! These were the days. Also Amaterasu has advanced to at least Round 2 in all contests too. As for Lara...even though she keeps having games it seems that people don't care at all now. Too bad. The new games are good. Also the win was nice for Amaterasu. Seriously the new games are good. And the first one sold really well as I said before and the 2nd one did really good too! Well gone are the days of female characters as sex symbols I guess. The prediction percentage was the 2nd lowest of Round 2 too. Hell even I as a veteran of the contests took Lara here. I mean Amaterasu? Who cares about her? But people care apparently. Still Lara broke 45% so that is good for me at least. Tsunami's Analysis Counterevidence to the "pink wave"? Yes if you think it's mainly fueled by horny incels, but if you think it's a sign of gamers' tastes changing, who want their characters to be relatable, this is no such thing. I think Lara's reboot has brought her in line with what Gen Z wants, or at least what Gen Y perceives as what Gen Z wants, but I don't know. Amaterasu, however, is busy being an actual goddess, saving the world with a paintbrush and being a single mother. I may not be very well in touch with the female half but I seem to remember these being feminist goals. Actually to be honest I'm kind of weak at all direct interpersonal communication. I prefer to express myself through writing, hence the analyses and playthrough topics. I refuse to coopt the "incel" moniker even though it's technically true because I'm too paralyzed by fear. When I was young, it was merely fear of rejection, but I got over that. Unfortunately, we live in the Age of Me Too. I have no doubts that the majority of complaints levied under Me Too are real, but the whole idea of it has me so rattled that my best strategy right now is to just be as charming as possible and wait to find a girl aggressive enough to make the first move. See, that's the other advantage of writing things down; you can see how stupid you're being. I need to get out and mingle and not care what happens next. I somehow turned what was supposed to be an inspiring ode to powerful women into my own complaining. I should not write these this late. Category:2018 Contest Matches